


The Way He Is

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc has got his men's back, always.</p><p>Written for the "Surprise" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way He Is

Marc's on the phone when Deniz comes home; he has his cold face on, which either means unpleasant business partners on the other end, or Roman’s father.

"That's regrettable, Mrs. Wagner, but I'm not interested in your moral judgement," Marc says coolly. His mother’s name stops Deniz in his tracks, confused. "And as for your son, well, that’s your loss." A smile chases the chill from Marc's expression when he looks up, spotting Deniz. "I happen to think he's great just the way he is."

Deniz can't help his silly grin at all. Marc still surprises him almost every day.


End file.
